


Jet Black Hearts 4.08: Audrey Elmer

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Audreyjust wanted a tea party.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 4.08: Audrey Elmer

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4.08, "Wishful Thinking."

Audrey was eating a bowl of Cheerios and watching _Pinocchio_ when her parents knocked on Mrs. Hurley's door. She didn't notice at first because she was used to hearing her parents sound aggravated and kind of guilty. When Mrs. Hurley raised her voice, though, Audrey snapped up straight and put her cereal down.

Her mom shrieked when Audrey wandered into the front room, striding forward in two steps and dropping to her knees to hug her. "Honey, oh my god."

"Hi, Mom," Audrey said. 

Her dad joined them in the hug. "Honey, there was, at the house, upstairs--"

"A _shotgun_ ," her mom said. "How did a gun get into the house?"

Mrs. Hurley snorted. "Don't act like you care."

"Excuse me?" Audrey's mom stood up, shoulders squared.

"What kind of parents leave their young child home alone?" Mrs. Hurley asked. She eyed the sunburns on Audrey's parents. "And go on vacation."

Audrey poked her dad on the cheek. He flinched, but pulled her closer. "Audrey, what happened?" he asked in a whisper. (Mrs. Hurley and Audrey's mom had gotten much louder.)

"My teddy bear," Audrey murmured back. "He was sick."

Her dad frowned. "Okay?"

"Probably because I took away his dirty magazines," Audrey explained.

The argument had gotten worse: Mrs. Hurley said something about calling in some agency or another.

Audrey's dad stood and picked her up into a carry. "Why don't we head home? I'll make pancakes."

Audrey nodded, and the two of them snuck around Mom and Mrs. Hurley as quickly as they could.


End file.
